If I loved you, would I lose you?
by Maaya-Neyha
Summary: Bella's parents are really close to being divoreced, she decides to move to a boarding school. She breaks up her band in the process. When she moves she meets Edward Cullen, a strange popular guy with a mysterious past. OOC All Human.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer – These characters are all Stephenie Meyers, even if I try to steal them they would never be mine : (**

**A/N – Most characters are OOC – Some parts may seem a little cliché and if my story is similar to yours or someone else's – I'm sorry!! **

Okay, I can do this, being me – Isabella Marie Swan is going to be hard! Seriously why did I choose this school again? Oh yea – I remember, my parents were on the verge of being divorced and I wanted to give them space. Here it goes . . .

As I walked to the reception desk with my stuff, I remembered what I was giving up coming from Forks (my home town) – well I guess people will now know where I live, 'Sunny L.A'. For starters I would loose all my friends; Jake, Embry, Quil and Kim, who were in an awesome band with me and … I guess my parents.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan - from Forks." I whispered to the women at the desk,

"Oh, yes, here is your timetable, your dorm key and a map of the school".

The woman was very pretty for her age, with reddish/brown hair which was cut into a short messy bob. She had a stylish pair of glasses and clearly spent a lot of time on her make up

"Thanks", I tried to smile as sweetly as possible for me, at her.

"Mr. Swan?" She asked, wanting something from my dad, who was silently next to me. I was trying to avoid a conversation because it would end up to either why did I need to move? Or who would I rather live with, mum or dad? Being an only child, it was impossible for me to choose.

"Yes" he replied, looking kinda sleepy from the flight.

"Can you sign these papers for me? She questioned him, and then she started to fix her messy hair.

"Sure" My dad took the papers without any queries and filled them out.

"Here you go miss" my dad always tried to show me how important manners were – typical parents.

"Good luck" she said. I was really going to need that.

"I guess it's my cue to leave" my dad started.

"Are you sure you'll be alright" he asked looking worried …

"I'll be fine dad, and if I ever need you or anything I can always hop on a plane back home" I tried to reassure him and thankfully it worked, he smiled and said

"Well you need to call us at least once a month and e-mail us once a week"

"I'll try to keep up with the order sir" I joked.

"I'll miss you, now give us a hug kiddo" he was getting serious now. So I gave him one big hug.

"I'll miss you too, and mom, good thing she was busy with work or she would of cried her eyes out" I smiled, thinking of all the great times we had as a family – Christmas, summer holidays … but now we're broken, sad isn't it?

"I'll see you soon, but I have to go or I'll miss my flight" he said while he let go of me and checked his watch.

"Okay, say hi to everyone for me" I said, trying not to get depressed (which was hard).

"Will do, now be good kid, see you" he was sad, It was hard to be happy seeing his face.

"Have I ever gotten any complaints?" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Bye dad" he smiled at me one last time and walked back out. If that was my mom, we would be here for another entire day.

Now it was my time to leave the building, the school was big, I guess it made sense, it was known for its large variety of kids. That's how probably I got in. I made my way to the dorms. It reminded me of an apartment block. I saw a few kids – they looked rich, well at least most of them. A couple of kids gave me a 'ha - ha new kid' look or they would smile or ignore me.

Luckily there was only one guy in the elevator, I nearly tripped getting , but thankfully my suitcase weighed me down. The guy had honey blonde hair, with light blue eyes, he looked around 6'3 – I felt short at 5'4. I pressed my floor number which was 6, out 12 levels; half of them were for guys – WOW – BIG!! He pressed his floor, 8.

He looked a my state and asked

"You new" he had this cool, calm voice.

"Yeah" I smiled at my stuff.

"I'm Jasper a senior, it won't be hard settling in, trust me" he was trying to make me feel better, it kinda did.

"Cool, I'm Bella or Isabella when I'm in trouble and I'm a junior" The bell for my floor rang.

"See you around, oh and good luck" he said while I took my stuff out of the elevator.

"Thanks, I'm really going to need it" I was laughing to myself what a big clumsy freak I was, I read the sign – ' Rooms 600 – 610' to the left and 'Rooms 611 – 625' to the right. I checked my key, I was room 620. Now I felt like I was in a hotel. After counting the rooms and tripping over my suitcases twice, I found mine.

The door was unlocked. Inside I found 2 beds a couch, a t.v – with all its gadgets, and a study table with a computer. On the couch I there was this amazingly beautiful blonde girl. Wow – she was gorgeous, I was a pretty average looking person, brown hair and brown eyes, but being in the same room as her I felt hideous!

She looked up and smiled, she came towards me trying to help me with my stuff.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, let me help you" she had a very sweet voice, which went well with her body; I was starting to feel very de-graded. I blushed – which I do at least several times a day.

"Hey, I'm Isabella, but please call me Bella, and thank you so much" God those suitcase were starting to get heavy although I packed light. She put them on bed which looked like it was going to be mine.

"I've been waiting for you, I really wanted a roommate" she looked kinda embarrassed.

"I hope I'm not a let down, I'm really quite boring" which was true. She smiled at my modesty.

"I'm sure your pretty interesting" I was glad I was going to have a friend.

"Here let me help you unpack" she was sincere.

"Are you sure you have nothing better to do on a weekend like this?" I asked looking out the window, it was sunny, and something you never see in Forks.

"No, I'm good, my boyfriend is busy and my friend has got homework" I opened my mouth to protest but she stopped me before the words could come out

"Anyway it took me ages to unpack and settle into my room, your gonna need the help" she smiled.

"You don't know how grateful I am" I laughed

So by a hour we got to know a great deal about each other, like she was a junior like me and the guy in the elevator – Japer was her older brother. I was like wow the Hales are nice. She told me about her best friend Alice, and how she was dating her older brother, Emmett and the next thing we know we hear a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil and he appears" Rosalie muttered.

"Hi Alice, I want you to meet my new roommate, Bella." Alice walked towards me smirking at Rosalie.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen, you don't know how she was excited to meet you – even I was excited when she told me you were coming today" She chuckled, as Rosalie scowled at her.

"Hi, it's cool to meet you" I smiled back at her friendly face. Alice was a short pixie type girl. Her hair was cut short around her ears and was spiked everywhere. She was extremely energetic – I was getting tired watching her.

So by another hour I go to known them as if they were my best friends and I've known them for years. Alice also helped us unpack, so we finished unpacking sooner than I thought we would. I saw Alice eyeing something – she had a confused expression. I broke the silence.

"Alice is there anything wrong?" You could hear the curiosity in my voice. She smiled.

"I was just thinking, Rose and me totally need to buy you a new wardrobe" Rose laughed.

"But why?" I thought I had enough clothes and they were decent enough.

"Alice is a shopping addict, and she has every type of outfit you could imagine!" Rosalie sighed. I didn't mind shopping to point – as long as I got what I needed and wanted, I didn't mind it. Alice questioned me this time.

"Do you play music?" I saw she was staring at my guitar, I blushed. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them I was in a band.

"I guess I can – I'm teaching myself how to play the guitar" maybe that will keep her off the questions. I thought wrong

"My brother plays too" she said with a smile

"He could teach you, if you want" I quickly without thinking screamed

"Nooooooo!" Rosalie grinned, she knew I was lying.

"Come on Bella, we won't tell anybody – I swear" Rose nudged Alice, she nodded.

"Okay fine, I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not. Yes I do play music – 3 instruments; the guitar, piano and the violin – although I suck at the violin so I haven't played in a while." Alice looked like she was working a math problem out.

"And are you in a band?" Alice rushed out. I blushed scarlet this time.

"Yes" Alice looked disappointed. Rose hit Alice on the head.

"Alice, you better not tell ANYBODY or if you do Bella and me will kill you" she said looking annoyed. I felt relived knowing that she wanted to help but then again I felt like I was missing something.

"Don't worry I won't" she looked frustrated. Did she say her brother played guitar?

"So does Emmett play the guitar?' I asked, they both burst out into laughter and said

"NO". I was confused,

A couple of minutes later my stomach growled. I realized I was starving. I blushed. They both giggled.

"Come on Bella, lets show you where we get our food from" Alice said, pulling me off the bed.

"Can't argue with that" I took my wallet out of my bag, and I went outside to meet them.

"Maybe you can call Jasper and Emmett over, to meet us there" Rosalie told Alice, then she added,

"That's a good idea, now Bella can meet them" I blushed, they both chuckled at my response.

Alice called them, when we were in the elevator. I over heard her say,

"I love you too Jasper" she hung up. I was confused; I thought Jasper was Rosalie's brother. Then Rosalie bursted into laughter and she was looking at me, I Blushed. She said

"Don't worry Bella, Alice and Jasper are dating" This time it was Alice's turn to be embarrassed. I punched on her arm.

"Oww" she cried. I was pretending to be furious

"Why didn't you tell me" I ended up giggling at her.

"I guess it flew out of my mind" she tried to defend herself with. I snorted

"Sure"

They were taking me to the ground floor, where the courtyard was. It looked like we were in a shopping mall food court or something.

"Is this your food court" I asked, surprised. They both laughed

"Yuppers!" Alice said, she looked around, I was sure her smile became even bigger when she spotted Jasper and this tall muscular guy, with black curly hair – he must be Emmett. They came towards us. Alice introduced us.

"Hey Em, and Jasper, this is Bella, and Bella this is Emmett, my brother and Jasper, Rose's brother, as she told you" I smiled at then a little shy – ok maybe really shy.

"Hi" Emmett looked as if he were to burst into laughter any second now.

"So we meet again" Jasper said shaking my hand.

"It makes sense for you to be Rose's roommate" We all laughed.

"You don't know how many times I've been told that" I sighed.

"So hey I'm Emmett" Emmett joined in. I laughed

"I think that's kind of obvious" Everyone laughed at Emmett's stupidity.

We settled for pasta from this Italian place, it was delicious. Having dinner with the Cullens and Hales was awesome! Emmett was the older brother I've always wanted. He made so many jokes! Most of them were pretty lame but we still laughed (ok me only) still laughed. Jasper a pretty awesome dude too! He was calm and cool. It kinda helped me seeing him so calm – I wasn't that nervous for school – it always happens on the first day.

Alice was saying something about having an adopted cousin, brother Edward or something. I wasn't really paying attention. She was also saying that he was the one who played the guitar. I said

"O" Just to prove I was awake and paying attention.

Then I saw him.

**A/N – Sorry for the cliffhanger, if you want me to continue writing please let me know by reviewing – It's my first fanfic. I'm little busy for the next few days but I have the next chapter written so I only need to upload it. Thanks : )**


	2. Her Brother

**A/N – Thank you for everyone who read and everyone who reviewed, I know it's not a lot – but I was really happy for those who did!! (Ask Maaya – I was jumping up and down with joy – I'm such a loser)**

**Disclaimer – Yes I'm jealous of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, and these characters are all hers. Life is never fair . . . **_**(evil glare)**_

'_Then I saw him'_

This totally hot guy (if I say so) with tousled bronze hair and these sparkling green eyes came towards us. I could feel myself crushing on him instantly – Crap, if he said anything or did anything to me I would blush in all possible shades of red.

He came and sat down next to Emmett. Alice introduced us,

"Hey Edward, this is Bella – Rose's new rommie, Bella this is Edward my cousin adopted brother – the one I was telling you about." Her glance kept on shifting between us, I smiled, to show my confidence – not that I had any.

"Hi" His eyes were pouring into mine, I was going crazy.

"Hey, so how new are you to L.A" he asked, he had this amazing velvet voice; I tried to think of the answer. He avoided looking into my eyes, which was weird. He sat down and started to eat.

"I'm originally from Forks, Washington but I've been here several times before"

"Cool, any reason you moved?" I was wondering why he cared, he was probably just being nice.

"I wanted to get away from my parents and give them space, they are going through rough times" I sighed, realizing how much I will miss them.

"Must be tough for and your parents" Jasper joined in after starring into Alice's pretty blue eyes.

"I know" I was really starting to feel depressed.

The rest of the dinner was pretty quiet except for Alice and Rose who were making shopping plans for next weekend; Emmett and Jasper were discussing basketball tactics. I love basketball, even if I trip every two minutes, but I was too tired to bother and join their conversation.

Edward was silently sitting and playing with the left over pasta in his plate. Something in his eyes was unusual. Pain? Anger? I was very curious; I fought with myself to keep my mouth shut.

Eventually I yawned, Rosalie noticed, and smiled.

"We better go, before Bella falls asleep on the table" I blushed, Emmett was laughing – bet you could hear laughter like from 250ft away!

"See you guys later; Jasper, Emmett … and Edward" he immediately turned towards me and smiled – the smile made me go weak in the knees.

Rose, Alice and me headed back towards our rooms. I was thinking about how I was going to get lost tomorrow …

That night I dreamt of Edward, it's not like I'm crazy or something about him. Am I? I'm such a freak! I didn't want to get our of bed, but the next thing I know, I'm being attacked by two pillows, Alice and Rosalie screaming,

"Get Up!!" I was annoyed, I wanted to sleep more.

"Go away" I mumbled, I turned my face into my pillow.

"We need to get you ready for school" I was pissed. I growled, Rose broke into giggles. This wasn't funny. Wait second what was Alice doing in OUR room?? Huh, I just want to sleep!! But I don't think I was gonna get what I wanted.

"Alice what are you doing here anyway?? Can't you let me sleep, pleaseeeeeeeeee" I wined. Alice dragged me into the bathroom before I could open my eyes properly.

"I left you an outfit, it's behind the door" She was well planned …

"Alright" I grumbled out.

I stripped my clothes, and went in the shower. I woke up very quickly – the water wasn't very warm. I used my favourite shampoo and body wash, both strawberry flavoured. I eventually dragged myself out of the shower to find a complete outfit – even with matching underwear!! Alice was needed to be taught a lesson! I realized all my other clothes were outside so I had no other choice but to wear the clothes she wanted me to wear.

This involved a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue camisole and a dark blue top to go over it. They were my favourites – but for some reason I wasn't the type of person who mixed and matched. For shoes Alice – thankfully let me wear my beloved black, low-top converse.

"Okay, what do you have first period?" Rose asked. I walked up and found my timetable, it was hidden under all the boring brochures about how great L.A Newman High (**A/N – I'm Aussie, but I don't even live in Australia so I have no idea about schools in America – I've been to L.A but not lived there)**

"Um I have … Spanish with Mrs. Quine" I think I said her name right.

"I have that class with you" Alice squealed. How could someone be so energetic in the morning?

"Thank god I won't get lost" Everyone chuckled. Alice took my timetable out of my hands.

"Hey" I grumbled. Ignoring her, I took a doughnut out of the box of six, Alice bought for us. Next to the box, I found a cup of coffee. I smiled – I need my caffeine in the morning!

"Then you have history with Jasper, after history you have English literature with Rose. The entire school has the same lunch period. So I'll see you there. You have Trig. with nobody – but it's close to my class room, so I'll take you there. Biology hmmm … I think you have it with Edward'. My mind instantly thought of Edward and his green eyes. She interrupted my thoughts.

"And last period you gym, you and Emmett have it at the same time but you have a different teacher, I'm sure you'll find someone to hang out with" She was finished with my timetable; I took it from her and stuffed it into my bag.

"Thanks guys, you are really helping me" I never had made friends this quick.

"It's no prob, at all" Rose smiled at me. I felt good.

After finishing our breakfast, we took our bags and headed out for lunch. I couldn't help but asking

"Alice, are you going to come every morning and wake me up?" I needed to know – for the future of my sleep. Alice laughed. Rose tried not to laugh

"Um Yes…" Rose couldn't control herself this time. I glared at them both. – Life was going to be hard.

We didn't have to wait long for the elevator, I saw several other kids in the elevator – they were eyeing me in a strange way – especially the dudes. I was starting feel really nervous now. Thankfully the ride was short, I was relived. We made our way to the classrooms.

**A/N – I Hoped you like it so far – I know this chapter is a little shorter than the last one – sorry. I was wondering … since you know I feel giddy when you guys review – could you review?? Thanks for reading – Neyha : ) **


	3. Eyes and the First Day of School

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated soon enough, I've been sick and busy with tons of homework!! You guys all know how evil teachers - Tsk Tsk… One thing I'd like to mention I get over 150 hits but only 8 reviews – come on – you guys can do better – I swear the more reviews I'll get the quicker I'll give you the next chapter. But a big THANK YOU for all those awesome people who did review.**

**If you didn't get Bella's outfit from last chapter, what I meant by a camisole under a top is that, the neck line was way too deep, so she wore something under it.**

**Have you heard "Decode" by Paramore – on the 'official' twilight soundtrack? I've been listening to it a lot lately.**

**Maaya and I would like to thank 'BlackDeathAngel' because she's reviewed every single story, chapter we have written and your first review really touched me (getting caught in maths and you said my story was worth it!!) – Thanks!! This chapter is for you!!**

**Disclaimer - If I really were the real Stephenie Meyer, I wouldn't be writing little stories about my characters on this website – would I? So we all know unfortunately I don't own Edward Cullen or his awesome family … I need to blow my nose …**

**Edward's Point of View**

Sunday, the end of the weekend, school again – its way too boring. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket; I'd gotten a text from Emmett.

_Eddie,_

_We are going to the Italian place today – Olive Garden. O, by the way Rose's new rommie is gonna be there. See ya at 6._

_Emmett._

Ok, I'd agree to go – Sunday the only day I actually have dinner with my family, hey I wasn't like the other dudes out there who completely ignore the fact that they have people with the same blood here, at the school.

_Emmy,_

_I'll see you there, I could be a little late though - I got to go and see the band & by the way, I thought we agreed that you were gonna call me Edward now._

_EDWARD._

I put my mobile down, thinking how he loved to tease me by calling me 'Eddie'. It was hell annoying. Well at least I could get back at him by calling him 'Emmy'. I'd gotten a reply.

_Sure thing, Eddie!_

I couldn't be bothered to text him back.

I took a quick glance at the clock – 5:30, I better go see the guys, and I bet you they'd be at the arcade. I'd text Aaron; he'd be the first to answer his cell.

_Aaron,_

_You guys are at the arcade, right?_

_Edward._

And I was right, 30 seconds later, my mobile vibrated,

_Edward,_

_Yeah – we're just about to order pizza too._

_Aaron._

Seriously – they could have pizza everyday, not that I don't like pizza – well you kinda get sick of it after having it every weekend.

So after finding my wallet – it was somewhere hidden in my bedside draw, I locked my dorm, happy I wasn't sharing with that jerk 'Mikey' Newton – I kicked him, after arguing with principal, he finally left.

While walking to arcade, I though about the up-coming dance and how we need to practice and prepare. Well we really didn't need the practice; we needed to pick our playlist – something we always argued about.

Then I just felt a tap on my shoulder from someone coming behind me and a disgusting voice which I detested with my soul.

"Hey Eddiekins" It was Jessica, cheerleader and the school slut who had tried to get me to ask her out a gazillion times, but I was that wasn't going to give in. Also I hated her new nickname for me – It cracked the guys up but personally it made me feel a little sick.

"Hi Jess" I sounded like I was sick, and truly I did feel like I would vomit any minute now.

"So what ya doing?" Well I don't know I'm walking towards "our school shopping mall" as we liked to call it (there really was no other explanation for it), what you think I'm doing?

"I'm going to see the guys" I leaned away as she came closer to me, _ahhhh_. I need my personal space, please!!

"I gotta go, see ya" I quickly turned around and increased my pace; I really wasn't in the mood to be polite enough and wait for a reply.

Eventually after making my way through the mall, I got to the arcade, seeing that Aaron, Jack and Josh were all eating pizza, god sometimes my friends were so predictable.

"Hey guys" I sat down, deciding I wanted a slice of pizza too.

"Hey Edward, what is up, you texted me asking where we were?" Aaron asked. The others were just too intrigued in their pizza.

"Well, you know how the dance is coming up, the school committee like always has asked as to perform, we need to sort out our playlist." I said; after eating putting my pizza down realizing I don't want to eat too much, or I wouldn't be able eat later on.

"Is there any theme?" Josh asked speaking for the first time to me after finishing his 2nd slice of pizza, and by the looks of it he was going for 3rd.

"Not that I'm aware of, I mean it's October, so maybe it's for all the new kids after settling in" That reminded me Rosalie's roommate had finally arrived today, she had always wanted one – weirdo.

I checked my watch 6:10, I better leave before I start to eat more pizza.

"Ok, do you guys want to practice tomorrow, after I'm done with basketball?" I had a feeling they wouldn't really care.

"Yeah, sure" Aaron was always up for practice.

"I still don't understand why you play basketball when you get offered to be captain but turn it down" Jack asked, something really typical coming from him.

"Look I have enough attention in this school as it is, I don't want another cheerleader stalker" I thought of Jessica and shivered.

They all burst into laughter. Lucky them, they had never had been stalked before.

"I need to go meet my family" I started to get up.

"I'll to have a list of songs for you, dude" Josh offered, thankfully he could be the bothered one out of us.

"See you in class" Aaron said as I left.

The arcade wasn't too far from the food court, so I got there in no time. As I walked to the food court, I could feel the eyes of girls and their jealous boyfriends racking me with their eyes, something I really hated. I never tried to be popular, even some of my friends were pretty dorky, I was just popular and there was nothing I could do about it.

I saw Emmett and Rose sitting together and eating, so I went to Olive Garden and picked up pasta for myself. I heard Emmett making a stupid remark and them all laughing at it; it was really not a surprise.

"That'll be 15.00 sir" This freshman said, I really wasn't that friendly to younger students, they just made the halls more crowded **(sorry!!).**

"Thanks" I handed the dude the money and left towards were they were all sitting. I have to admit, after Rose being so impatient and wanting a roommate I was curious to see who she was.

As I was walking towards the table I saw her.

She was a pretty average but pretty girl with brown hair and deep brown eyes. She didn't seem like the bimbo type, maybe she will get along fine with Rose and Alice …

I sat down next to Emmett. Alice looked please to see me, strange.

"Hey Edward, this is Bella – Rose's new rommie, Bella this is Edward my cousin adopted brother – the one I was telling you about." Her glance was shifting between us very quickly. Wait has she told her about me?

"Hi" A musical voice came from her, she looked shy. Her eyes bore into mine, I flinched, she didn't eye me with lustful eyes like other girls, she was trying to read me. I'm sure she saw it; the pain, the anguish, I've been denying for all these years, after my parents died. I didn't want her to see and know … maybe later when I know her better but not know. I repeated those in my mind to get me to think straight.

I tried to seem normal; I looked away and started a conversation.

"Hey, so how new are you to L.A?" I sat down and started to eat, crap I shouldn't have eaten the pizza, I wasn't very hungry.

She noticed I looked away but she answered me not disappointed like other girls would be.

"I'm originally from Forks, Washington but I've been here several times before" I was trying to figure where Forks was … I think it's close to Port Angles or Seattle.

"Cool, any reason you moved?" For some reason I was interested in her … I wanted to know more about her.

"I wanted to get away from my parents and give them space; they are going through rough times" She sighed, I felt bad for her.

"Must be tough for and your parents" Jasper spoke after he took his eyes out of Alice's. He always looked into Alice's eyes – his way of showing his love to her, I will never understand his love life – Alice, god sometimes I wonder how we're actually related. And unfortunately I had to be her cousin and now her brother!!

Soon after we all ate our food and started conversions, Alice and Rosalie were talking about going shopping next weekend and Jasper and Emmett Basketball, they were both in the team with me, I loved the game but I was concentrating on letting go, on what Bella had brought up.

I started to play with my pasta in my plate, it was distracting I was listening to Emmett's and Jasper's conversation, here and now I had add a little comment but I remained silent mostly through out their talk.

One thing I noticed is that Bella had said barley a thing, she was quite, I'd expect her say more than she did today, she was probably shy but then again I be quite too, if you were just introduced to Alice. But she was deep in thought.

Eventually I heard Bella yawn, I guess she would be jet lagged coming from Washington. Rose smiled at her,

"We better go, before Bella falls asleep on the table" Yeah, it would be embarrassing … she blushed. Emmett burst out into laughter; I bet he would laugh every time she blushes at something stupid.

"See you guys later; Jasper, Emmett … and Edward" She hesitated when she said my name, I smiled in return.

I watched Rosalie, Alice and Bella walk all the way to the elevators. I decided to call it a night as well; I wanted to check if I had finished my homework.

"Bye guys" I said getting up and taking my try with me, to dump the remainders of my pasta in the bin.

"See ya Eddie" Emmett Grinned, Jasper laughed at his comment.

"Shut up Emmy" I wined

I headed towards the elevator, thinking of how I was going to dread another day of school.

**Bella's Point of View**

'_We made our way to the classrooms.'_

Alice and I waved goodbye to Rose as she went to her class, and we headed to Spanish. Alice was very chatty along the way. I was only concentrating on not losing her through the crowd of people – she was small. She was very nice, hopefully – I hope – we would be good friends.

After two minutes of walking through the school I made it (with Alice's help) to my Spanish class. The room was painted a light shade of blue and had 5/6 rows of tables. Also it was equipped with a whiteboard, a projector and two computers.

"Hi Mrs. Quine, this is Bella, she is new" Alice introduced me to this slightly tanned women in her mid 30 sitting at the teachers desk. I gave her my famous attempted smile. She smiled back to me,

"Hi Bella, I'm Mrs. Quine, as you know, just wait until the entire class is here, I'll introduce you and then you go sit next to Alice" She seemed nice but one of those teacher who would remember your name, and pick on you, great

After a minute of explaining about where on the map is Forks, the class seemed pretty much filled up

"Hola class, this is Bella, she is from Washington state, I want you to make her comfortable as being a new student" I smiled to the class.

I recognized of the guys from the elevator –he seemed like a typical loser, who would hit on girls but he has never had a girl actually agree to go out with him. I hated him – without even knowing him, well life's tough. Mental note – _Stay away from the Blondie with spikes._

Most of the class didn't really seem to give, other than Alice and the weird dude; most normal people wouldn't care either.

The teacher went on talking about families; something I had already did, thankfully, so I wasn't behind. She didn't pick on me but she gave me a few looks meaning; '_why don't you put your hand up?_' or '_why don't you take part in the lesson today?_' It made me think of my family, all broken up.

I couldn't be bothered, I took this class because it's easier than French, not because I was fascinated by the language, if I wanted to take a language by interest it would have to be … Russian – pretty random (**A/N – sorry if I offended you, but the Russian thing is based on me – I want to learn it real bad!!)**

After an hour of Spanish, a bell went signaling the end of first period, hopefully nothing bad would happen today…

**A/N – Please drop a review!! You might want to keep you eyes peeled – Edward's POV will come here and there …**


	4. Why is a school day so long?

**A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated soon enough, If you don't believe me, I swear I'll give you a list of what's been going on in my life … thanks for all of you who gave me band name suggestions and who actually reviewed – 19 reviews compared to Maayas god know what reviews. My school finished so I'm free!!! For a month …**

**A matter to address – We've got a lot of pm asking where in the world we live. I'll let you know, you're not stupid. It's just really unknown. I found out I was moving to Qatar from Australia it took me 10 minutes to find it on the map.**

**Qatar is a tiny (really really small) country in the Middle East. So it's on the coast of Saudi Arabia and it's near the U.A.E (Dubai). Basically most of the people here are because they have a lot of oil and gas. Want to know more? Ask.**

**I know I gave you a sneak peak for chapter four, but I decided to move to a later chapter … sorry. I also suggest you read the story again for a recap because it's been a long time since I've posted.**

**Sorry again … enjoy! : )**

**Disclaimer: Yes I fear the wrath of Stephenie Meyer's publishing company (Little Brown) – so I will admit I don't own the characters.**

_After an hour of Spanish, a bell went signalling the end of first period, hopefully nothing bad would happen today…_

As Spanish ended, jumpy Alice took me to her beloved – who was hiding in his locker.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed, a few faces turned our way.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" He replied, scared (I'd be too, after this morning), turning around quickly.

"Hey Jasper, I'm sorry about that" She gave him a look which said it all – I'm sorry, please forgive me. Damn she's good, I need one of those.

"I brought Bella here because she's got history with you, can you please take her with you" I kinda went a pale pink when he turned in my direction; I was embarrassed at the amount of care and time Alice had for me.

"No prob. Alice, see you later" he kissed her on the right cheek.

"See you later" she waved at both of use.

Since I was ever so grateful, by the way the Cullens and Hales were treating me I felt bad.

"Thanks for this, but you really don't have to so this, I feel bad, you should be with your friends" I hoped I got the message out, but when I was going to continue I got cut by him

"Bella – shut up, seriously, don't you think you're one of my friends?" I smiled upon that.

"Come on, were going to be late if we don't make a move" he said, closing his locker.

"Sure" I answered

During the way Jasper and I made small talk about stuff and L.A. I also found out about how my history teacher was going to be 'gay' **(A/N based on my teacher!)**. Meaning he was going to be freaky, it reminded me of the teachers on Forks.

We got to the room in no time; Jasper was good at getting through crowds of people. A teacher was waiting for his students to arrive, watching them come through the door. He was casually leaning against his table.

He was in his late twenties, with black spikey hair, strange hazel eyes and a weird posture. Dressed in tight fitting clothes. Whoever said first impression count – was a genius, he looked gay with my first glance.

"Hi sir, this is Bella, she's new" He gestured towards me.

"Yes, you're Isabella Swan right? From Forks?" Awkward…

"Um yes" That was really freaky – how the hell did he know that – must be some teachers' gossip about new kids. Teachers…

"Well I hope you like L.A, you can sit next to Jasper, if you like" He suddenly added

"Oh, by the way I'm Mr. Henly."

"Thanks" I mumbled, as I fled to my seat, next to Jasper, where he was getting ready, by the looks of it. Jasper noticed my arrival and smirked.

"Told you so" He laughed, I poked my tongue at him, as if I were 6 and ignored him.

Mr. Henly was declared gay – by the way he walked and talked its so feminine. Jasper was good at history or at least he had studied this topic before – the slave trade. Today Mr. Henly had opted to watch an episode if Roots (based on a real book).

This topic is very depressing, I felt so bad. In the middle of the video, some girl with brown curly hair, who seemed to be preppy? Interrupted us

"I don't get it sir, any of it – I mean the storyline is weird" I looked at Japer, who seemed to be amused – he was silently laughing, so was most of the class.

"The acting is horrible, the guy is not even cute" Okay I had to laugh at that comment. Mr. Henly was looking at her as if she were mental – the vibes I was getting from confirmed she was.

"Jessica" he took a long pause, looking as if he were struggling with something.

"If you were a film critic, I suggest you publish your thought elsewhere, but right now you're in my class, so shut up and continue to watch the rest." She gave a 'hmph' and took his advice.

Once we were done watching the episode, the bell rung signalling freedom!

I was coming out of the room when I was stopped by the girl – Jessica.

"Hi, your the new girl right?" Nice way to feel on your first day – you've been gossiped about, must be someone from my Spanish class.

"Yup, I'm Bella, let me guess… are you Jessica?" I didn't want to piss her off.

"Hmmhmm, so I'll like talk later to you" She waved me off, with her hand acting very preppy.

Jasper was waiting fro me the entire time.

"What was that about?" he asked. I myself was puzzled, replied

"Dunno, she asked whether I was the new kid". Jasper looked … um relived – does that fit his expression?

"Don't worry 'bout Jessica, she nosey and likes to know about everything that's going on at school" Okay, so I wasn't her only victim. I guess she was the populars (peps as I like to call them) secretary, who gossips about everything and everyone – something we never had in Forks, since we all knew each other (the school had around 360 kids).

Jasper was quiet, which I noticed is the complete opposite of Alice, weird. He let me burry myself in my thoughts about stupid high school hierarchy systems, until he asked me

"What do you have next?"

"Um let me see…" I checked my arm, where I wrote my timetable, sneakily, when Alice wasn't looking.

Jasper chuckled,

"Ah, I have English with Rose" Said putting my sleeve back into place.

"Oh, that's good, it's close by, do you want me to take you there or give you direction, I don't mind either way – I've got a free – senior privileges" he smirked.

"I'm jealous," truth be told, I was, well hey I got one more year to go!

"Um can you show me the way? Please, I'm sorry, really sorry, trust me, once I know the rote, I won't need you help anymore" I started to rant

"Bella" He sighed

"What did I say? I don't mind, so shut up"

Sheesh, I just wanted to make it clear, guess he didn't like gratitude.

The English block wasn't far, a good thing about the school was they gave us 5 minutes between each class, which was good, sitting in a room for an hour or longer, without move is really annoying.

I thanked Jasper when he showed me my room, I guess he knew the exact one, since I was sharing it with Rose.

"See ya" he said

"You too" I said entering the room.

In the room I saw Rosalie waving at me, with a seat next to her empty – I think it's saved for me? I didn't see the teacher though. Clueless on what to do, I went up to Rose and asked for advice.

"Her Rosalie, where is the teacher and should I wait for the teacher, or camouflage myself in the crowd?" New kids always had to meet the teacher, or least that's what it said in the brochure Ms. Cope gave me.

"Um I think he went to get something…" That really doesn't help, I really didn't want to stand at the door, and wait for him. I'd look probably like a retard.

"Just dump stuff here, he won't give but go wait at his table just in case" Rose saw the worry in my eyes – by nature I was a worry-wart, something I had inherited form my father.

"Fine" I got somewhere!

After minutes of observing the class, which was interesting, you could see that there were a lot of people which were smart – they just acted stupid to attract the opposite sex. I could never understand my kind sometimes … ah the art of teenagers was something nobody really understood.

Mr. Berty entered, looking slightly flushed; I bet he ran to the room. I went up to him, wanting to get the introductions done ASAP.

"Hi Mr. Berty, I'm Isabella Swan – from Forks, I'm new"

"Oh, hi Isabella, welcome to LA.N.H.S" as he lanhs "hope you like it here, you can sit next to anybody you know" sweet, I haven't had a seating plan in my new school yet! Unlike Forks – where you sat next to the person you detested with your heart.

"Before I forget, sir, could you please call me Bella instead"

"Ok Bella" He smiled, and that was kind lame. I smiled my best attempt back to him, which probably turned out horrible. He was by far the best teacher so far. Mr Henly was gay and Mrs. Quine was to enthusiastic.

I fled to my seat, next to Rose not wanting to embarrass me any further.

English was simple, I had read the book before which we supposedly studying – Wuthering Heights. One thing I never understood, this book is awesome – yet people complain about it all the time. And if teachers know that kids, hate 'em, then why do the make us read them. Some advanced learning system they have.

Half way through the class I got a note from Rosalie, we were told to be quiet, since the class was pretty noisy.

_R: Met anybody? (Friend and guy wise) : P_

**B: Not really, I'm mean I'm lucky that I've had one of you guys in each of my classes so far, but Jessica asked me id I were the new kid. Whish I was … slightly obvious – she probably never seen me before.**

_R: She is really slow and nosey – keep away from her, lol. So how's school?_

**B: Just like any other school, boring and it keeps dragging on.**

_R: : ), g2g, he is suspicious._

**B: Understood.**

Mr. Berty wasn't half as bad as I was expecting, he was actually bearable to listen to. Ok, so English wouldn't be a drag for the rest of the year. And the work we did was actually easy; hopefully I will ace this class. Or at least I thought it was easy.

After English finished Rosalie took me to the food court, on the way she complained about English and how she sucked about it. I kinda felt awkward – since I liked English, and I'm actually considering going further in it.

I, today was just listening and say 'yes' and 'aha' in the right places, it's not that I didn't like Alice, Jasper or Rose, it was just the fact that I wanted to memorise the rotes through the school – so far, so good. I'm not really very forgetful. Bu the school was jinormous – which really didn't help.

Absent minding-ly I stood in the line for food with Rose for a milkshake/smoothie type store called Boost **(A/N – I remember this in Australia, I'm not sure it' still around, but it was 3 years ago.) **Mmmm…

I decided I needed to say something before I gave an impression that I didn't like her.

"So does everybody have lunch at the same time?" I asked

"Sort-of" She replied, I gave her a confused expression, the she continued

"Well first the uhhh, thingymiges have it first then the seniors+ juniors gave lunch after them" I think I understood her.

"By thingymiges, you mean freshmen and sophomores, right?

"Yeah", I gave her an 'oooh' as she order her raspberry and banana ripple, then I ordered a chocolate king (hey that's what it's called!).

It didn't take us long to find the other guys – Emmett was frantically waving at us, and shouting

"Bella, Rosie here!" I was slightly surprised, but from yesterday's behaviour, it would be something you would expect from him.

"Well that's Emmett for you" Rose muttered, I chuckled.

"Well he is loud" I said, while Rosalie waved back to him in other ways meaning 'cut it out'.

When we got there Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss, which lasted longer than you usual kiss in _public_, then he came over to me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!! I need to breathe! To live!!" I could here the rest of them laughing in the background. Emmett realised me and said

"Sorry Bella" with a smirk, I ignored him and sat done.

"So Bella … what's school like" Emmett asked me, I was starting to hate the question, yet I was only half way through the day. I guess this was the golden question I was going to be asked a lot, since I was the new kid. Luckily I hadn't had any bulling – but you really don't get that a lot in high school. Or does it …

Back to Emmett's question –

"I guess it's alright, I mean school is still school, boring and annoying, but you school is humongous. Which is cool, in a way? We only had around 360 kids in Forks." They laughed, were as Alice looked extremely surprised.

"That small?"

"Yeah" And I wasn't lying.

We were all having different conversations, which mixed at several occasions. I took this opportunity to explore the room with my eyes. I noticed Edward, sitting with a bunch of duded, which obviously were going to be his friend. But what caught my eye was that he was much happier compared too yesterday, was it me that made him upset? His eyes also looked different. I couldn't quite put my eye on what caused this. I noticed Edward turning his head in my direction. I decided to come back to the conversation.

"Bella I can't wait to show the mall!" Alice exclaimed, Rosalie shook her head in disgust and Jasper and Emmett looked amused. Wait… Did she just say mall????

"You guys have a mall in the school? I asked extremely surprised.

"Yeah, we do, which is something you really wouldn't expect" Rose added, I'll say.

"So let me get this straight – Your going to drag me around this 'mall' making me buy stuff?"

"Yuppers, but I'm going to buy the stuff for you. Alice was getting excited over shopping. Of all things shopping!!!

"Na-ah, not going to happen" I hated shopping, especially when I was forced into changing rooms. I shook my head at the thought.

"I wouldn't argue Bella" Jasper looked at me, Emmett was having a great time laughing – Does he laugh at everything? Alice gave me a pout and puppy dog eyes, whereas Rose's expression was strong. It was the kinda like 'You're going young lady – I don't care if Aunt Martha died. Crap, I didn't see a way out of this. Alice look was too superior to my resistance and I feared the wrath that is Rosalie.

"I don't stand a chance do I?" I asked myself, but I got answers.

"No"

"Not a chance" The guys were enjoying the moment.

"Bella, no one has ever said 'no' to shopping with Alice and Rose… other than Edward but he is a weirdo, I thought you were going to be the first!" Emmett started

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?!" I exclaimed – my turn to get loud.

"Umm…" Yeah, nice comeback.

"I would have been hell-no then!" I pissed, in a fun way?

"Well you can't say no anymore" Rose argued. The use of no was starting to puzzle me.

"Is the context of 'no' confusing you guys too?" I asked, I had rare moments where I was stupid.

"That's what I was thing" Emmett said. I was relating to the stupid one now… must say something smart. Why was everybody laughing at me today? Guess I was embarrassing the lot out of me.

Oh great! Now I blush! This caused a couple of 'awws' from Alice and Rosalie, but more laughter from Jasper and Emmett. I felt really self – conscious now.

We had 5 minutes before the bell went, for the end of lunch, that's when Alice took me by the hand.

"I'm gonna take Bella to her class, it's the close to mine" We got a couple of 'see yas' and 'byes' and we headed off.

**Review! – Love Neyha : ) If your lucky I may be able to update tomorrow – not likely and I'm not promising anything. By the way – the bad thing is Bella's day is to come and NOT in biology! **


	5. Thank God

**A/N: Right now (when I'm typing this) there is no electricity**** and it's been gone for over 2 hours!! Therefore the internet is not working (I'm on a laptop). Also I have a wedding to attend and its celebrations are going to last 4 days, joy. I guess that's what happens when your parents want to take you somewhere for winter break. Sorry … I just needed to get that out my system. **

**Some of you guys wanted Edward's POV, I'm sorry but you're not going to get him often (as much as I love him) his POV comes and goes – I'm planning him for the 'special occasions', but as you have so much patience with me, I wrote a little for you guys. : ) Neyha **

**PS – This chapter is for lanemyer!!! Your reviews are really helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody, yet!!! Just wait until I can bribe Stephenie Meyer, to let me have Edward… **_**evil grin.**_

**Edward's POV**

School – I never understand our generations hate for it, yes the homework and tests get annoying at times but I kinda like school … it's my escape from the world. Going to a boarding school had it's advantages, you really had no communication to the outside world, it was like a mini universe here, we had basically everything we needed here, food, entertainment, education that's what most teenagers need. You really only spoke to your parents…

I used this to my advantage, you see I know what it's like, and I've been hiding ever since. Yes I'm not a normal kid nor with a normal past and what I'm hiding from, most, wait basically all kids could not comprehend. My past and my future.

**Bella's POV**

Calculus, algebra, maths – uhhhhhhh! (I shuddered at the thought). Maths was really not my best subject. I can manage it, get good grades in it (okay, sometimes) but it was just sooo boring. An hour after maths was pure torture for me!!

You're probably thinking where Bella is right now, well I'm getting to that right now – after I bid farewell to Alice, I'm all alone in my calculus classroom. I don't know what to do, the class was going to start in a couple of minutes and I want to check the route to my biology room. Alice had given me directions, as she was unable to organize anyone to take me there, I was alright with it. Although she wasn't, but seriously I think I can walk myself around.

But the thing is that if I leave the room, I might get lost and not make it back, not in the sense where 'don't go through the tunnel of doom, no one's made it back', in the sense that I will get lost _and_ I don't trust myself to reverse the directions_ and_ I don't trust the other students to give me directions (freshmen memories, but I'll admit I've done it to a couple of people as well) _and_ I've ran out of the time. The bell just had to ring, didn't it!!!

So after my personal argument I've snapped back into earth. Oh great, the blonde freak from my Spanish class is in this class! And he's the only other kid in this room. Eek he is coming towards me, ew, ew, ew, ew, please someone come in here and stop him.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, I'm in your Spanish class as well, you can call me Mikey" OMG, ewwwww, and I think he was trying to use his 'sexy voice', first of all – he didn't have one, my stomach was feeling queasy and second of all – please anybody save me, please!!!!

"Uh, hi! I'm Bella, the new kid" I tried to act enthusiastic? Two seconds later the teacher entered! I am saved, although 'Mikey' looked disappointed, but when he passed me by, he made a sound, not just any sound he purred!!! Okay, I'm freaked out!!! Ewwwwwwwwww, I fled to the teacher, hoping that he wouldn't try to seduce me as well.

"Excuse Mr. Varner" he looked up from his work. "I'm a new student Bella, from Forks" I had my hands on his table looking forward. As I said my name it looked as if he remembered something.

"Oh yes, Mr. Henly was telling me about you" Not Mr. Henly! Do all the teachers have anything better to do than gossip about their new students making them victims? I think not. I've never heard of this before, ever. All I got to say is that, this school is strange…

"Um Yes, I have history with him" I was unsure if I should have said that – it was kind of obvious. He looked up towards me, breaking his gaze from his textbook.

"Um Bella, could you wait for the entire class to come, then I'd like you to introduce yourself." Nooooooo, my expression must have changed, 'cause he looked at me with a expression if he were asking me a question. I kept silent. I hate public speaking; I shall make a fool of myself. But maybe I could put him off.

"But Mr. Varner, most people would already know me from my classes before" Please please please please change your mind.

""Nonsense, I'm sure you haven't met all the students, its quiet a big school. Anyway all you need to say is your name and where you come from, that's all." Come ON! Normally I wasn't a student who complained, but everybody had their exceptions, right? And nobody uses the term 'first impressions count' anymore, right? So …

"But sir" I need an excuse, can't he just get my vibes, that I don't want to do this?

"Look Bella, the class is here," He turns to the class, surprisingly, most of them shut up, except for the few, that's always happens – populars – figures, I'm guessing he's strict.

"Class we have a new student – Bella wan, Bella a few words please" A few words? Isn't that what you say at funerals? I turn to the class, 'Mikey' again is looking eager – he has an empty seat next to him.

Name and where I came from – okay that's not hard, I think.

"Uhhh, Hi I'm Bella," I wave slightly (sarcastically as well), nearly done.

"Before moving here I was living in a small town called Forks, which is in Washington State, with my parents." There, I gave extra information, I lived with my parents.

"Thanks Bella, you can go sit next to …" he looks around the class, please not the freak! Great he just put his hand up to volunteer.

"Angela" he says, pointing towards, few.

As I walk to my seat, I trip on my feet, blushing is my normal reaction, this time I turn a light shade of pink. Thankfully nobody notices.

I quickly sit here to Angela, who is a tall girl (by the looks of it) with dirty blonde hair; she had her books out ready for notes. I realize I'm being very judgmental, which is something I do observing people.

But yet my opinion on maths, is still the same, Mr. Varner is boring and strict. Although Angela was really shy and nice, I like her. Also she's in my biology class! I was happy when I found out – I won't get lost. As well as that, I learnt she has a cousin in Forks, so she's been there. At least someone has been to my hometown.

When the bell rang, Angela looked at me sincerely.

"Um Bella" she hesitated.

"I'm sorry but I've got to talk to Mr. Varner about something and I'll be late for biology, I'm really sorry" Oh well …

"Angela, don't fret, it's no prob., see you there" I took my bag and she smiled at me.

Okay, I need to remember the directions Alice gave me, on my way out of the door; I knocked into, no other than 'Mikey'. Seriously, this school is getting predictable – teachers gossip and Mike is desperate, anything else?

"Hey Bella, I've been waiting for you" What!

"Umm Why?" Weirdo, I wanted to add. He seemed to find my response funny, and he defiantly had a high pitched giggle.

"This is why" Um what the hell is happening?

All of the sudden he grabs my wrists and he pushes my back against the corridor wall. When a guy is sexually harassing me (which doesn't happen normally), I aim for in between the legs, but the stupid idiot had me pinned to the wall to the wall, so he could kiss me. God he barley knows me – is he that desperate????

I squirm, can anyone help me puh-lease???? God, PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!

He's less than a centimeter away from my lips and I'm counting the seconds off, until I'm doomed.

"NEWTON!" Thank you god, whoever the guy was he seemed pissed. Seconds later Mike is pulled off me. Dude this guy is my new hero! And to my savior I notice two guys actually, Emmett and Edward.

Another second passes and Emmett has grabbed Mike by his t-shirt neck. Edward is glaring at him, looking extremely pissed, I wonder why? Now I own the Cullens bad.

"I never want to see you near her EVER again, don't even think of her, and if you do, beat yourself up for me" Edward growled at him, I have to admit Edward surprised me completely, yesterday I thought he didn't like me.

Emmett dropped Mike, I bit my tongue, and 'Mikey' has failed to get back up and is whimpering. Ha ha ha ha. Crap they're coming my way. Emmett asks concerned

"Bella are you o.k.?" who looked serious, on the other hand Edward was still pissed off.

"I'm fine, just a little disgusted, you know, he purred at me in Calculus, that's all. Thanks for the savoir; if it weren't for you I'd be doomed." Emmett and Edward chuckled.

"Seriously he purred at you?" I nodded.

"God" Edward said, Edward's laugh was like one of those perfect laughs you hear on TV. You could also tell he was a musician by it – it was quiet musical.

"So Bella, what class do you next?" Emmett asks again, again I check my arm for reference.

"Biology" I say quietly, remembering I had this with Edward. I look up to Edward; I see his eyes are scorching with emotion. Something I'm trying to comprehend. But all that comes to mind is, why? I look away, trying not to make this obvious to Edward and especially Emmett, I can imagine him cracking jokes about this.

"Oh, that's with me, I'll take you there, this way you won't get lost'' Edward replies, Emmett's grinning, I'm not sure whether it's at something or it's habit.

"Thanks" I say, avoiding eye contact, my mother always said anybody could read me through eye contact, and right now, I don't want anybody to read my pain. (Parents divorcing).

""See you guys later" Emmett runs, out on us. Edwards leads the way, I follow, next to him.

On the way there, we're both silent, and this silence isn't comfortable, I feel very out of place and awkward. I vaguely remember the directions Alice has given me, as we pass rooms.

Once we reach the class, Edward escapes to seat, where as I go to introduce myself to my new bio. Teacher, Mr. Banner.

"Excuse me Mr. Banner; I'm a new student Isabella Swan"

"Oh, Hi Isabella, as you know I'm Mr. Banner, welcome to my biology class, you can seat at any empty desk". I turn to see two options for me – one I could sit next to Edward, since its empty or a table with nobody on it. I went for the table with nobody on it.

Biology was a blur, I noticed Edward was glancing at me, and I would also steal some back at him. Very Awkward. The class was really easy, and I was put in advance placement for biology. We had done half of the stuff already in Forks, so another class I didn't really need to worry about.

I got out biology, quickly and swiftly, being careful with my feet, gym. Finding the gym would be hard. So after walking the corridors, which was really embarrassing since I passed several students more than once. One came up to me.

"Let me guess, you're new right" A boy with short brown hair and green eyes asked, he seemed nice.

"Yeah, I guess that's a little obvious" I sigh

"Um-hm, so what are you looking for?" At least he has the guts to talk to me.

"Gym" He smiled.

"I've got that with you, I'll take you" I've found someone to take me to every class I've had! Weird. The silence was comfortable between us, although I wasn't sure what his name was...

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name"

"Josh, and you are Isabella – it's a guess?" Huh, I don't think I've had a class with him, before.

"Yeah, but please call me Bella, how'd you know" Stalker.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm friends with Edward" What Edward?? What did he say about me? I shall confront him tomorrow. I will get over my fears!! Yeah, moment's over, we all know I can't do it. I mean 'it' in not a perverted way for all of those stupid people out there (Mike).

"And here's the gym"" He points to the doors, I push the doors open. Damn, this school just gets bigger and bigger. Does the committee board _want_ us to get lost?

"You should go see the teacher, maybe he'll let you sit out today" He smiled

"Hope so, I suck at P.E" I said as I went off to the teacher and he went into the male changing rooms.

This teacher didn't look like a P.E teacher, really, a large stomach sticking out? Well ... he looked old. I guess, that's normal.

"Excuse me Sir, I'm the new student, Isabella" He turned my way, looking up and down at me, probably noticing trying to see if I were athletic – which was NOT true.

"Welcome L.A Newman, I'm Coach Clapp, What size P.E kit would you like and Do you play any sports?" Hahaha no well except basketball, I'll take medium to be safe.

"I'll take a medium and no sports in particular but I do like playing basketball" Basketball, the only sport I don't actually trip up in for some strange reason, just like I never trip at gigs. I'm weird, right?

"I'm sorry but you'll get you kit tomorrow, um you can sit out on the side today, we're playing volleyball for the next 2 weeks" Crap, well at least I get to sit out and watch if I they're good or not.

"You can go, sit at the benches" Now the benches, made this gym look more like a stadium, which freaked me out. I can't believe this, but I might miss the small Forks.

After sitting at their bench for an hour, I noticed they are GOOD. Well I kinda watched the guys playing instead girls. Damn, I might fail P.E but on the good thing is that P.E is not mixed, so I won't embarrass myself in front of the whole class.

The bell went again finally for the last time, for the day! Yay! I think I may fall asleep the second I get home, wait I don't have a home, it's a room now. Oooo look its Emmett, maybe he'll walk me to my dorm – so I won't get lost. Okay that may sound like I have a crush on him, which I don't and if I did Rosalie would kill me.

"Hey Emmett" I tried to sound casual; I was out of breath, catching up to him.

"Oh hey, Bella-boo" What did he call me?

"Bella-boo?" I give him a look – I tried to look unimpressed. Which seemed to not work.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname"

"Really?" I looked up at him, he's tall.

"Um-hm"

"Fine-e" I stress the 'e'

"I'll take you to your dorm, I need to see Rosie" Great! I don't have to ask now.

"So are you going to the dance?" Huh.

"What dance...?" I don't want to go to any dance; I'm a really sucky dancer.

"They have a dance at the start of the year, every year – I think for the new kid, but that's way I need to see Rosalie, I want to double check if we're going"

"Can I come in jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt?" I hate dressing up, because then I get attention on my looks, which I don't like. Emmett laughs,

"You're such a rebel Bella, I don't think Alice and Rose, would let you" Me a rebel? No way. Surprisingly I can imagine Alice trying to kill me after this morning.

"Let's take the stairs" Crap. Does he have to torture moi?

**A/N – Okay here's the thing, it takes me ages to update 'cause I like to write long chapters, so if you want more quicker updates, the chapters will be shorter or you've got the choice to wait. I also apologise for last chapter, because I made a lot of errors. I never realised in the rush – hopefully this chapter is better.**

**Review – Love Neyha : )**


	6. The Prank

**A/N: I wanted to add this to the last chapter, and won't be able to upload for a weekend, my flights tonight and I'm pretty sure it'll be delayed due to weather conditions – I hate water vapor. And schools starting on Sunday I don't want to go to school!!!!! : ( Qatar fact the weekend in on Friday and Saturday, so school starts on Sunday.**

**Disclaimer – Last night I had a dream where I was the author of Twilight, but it was only a dream, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. -.- (Why did I have to wake up?!)**

"_Let's take the stairs" Crap. Does he have to torture moi?_

"Ha-ha, just kidding, I just wanted to catch your expression. It was not as good as Rose's but better than Edwards" Thank god, he would of seen how un-coordinated I was, it was a strange joke.

"O.k., so I guess you like to pull jokes and pranks on people?" I personally loved pulling pranks on people. I may seem shy, but once you get to know me, I'm someone who loves to have fun. I noticed Emmett's mouth had turned into a mischievous grin.

"Of course, the greatest pranks have been be pulled by me." Ooooo, i have an idea.

"I love to prank people" He was his turn to inquire me.

"Really?" I nod my head in return and smile. One name can say it all.

"Newton" he shook my hand.

"Deal, let's get him". Woohoo revenge is a bitch.

**Review – Love Neyha : ) I know this is really really really .**


	7. Planning Stages

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah this is where I normally have an excuse but I don't, just proves how lazy I am. But personally this chapter ain't my best – it took me a while to think about, but it'll get better soon. (The Next Chapter)**

**Disclaimer: You know when you want something on your birthday really bad and you drop tons of hints. This year (my b'day was on the 5****th****) I didn't get what I wanted - Cullens!!! Therefore they are STILL not mine.**

**Enjoy … Neyha!**

_Bella's Point Of View_

As we had made our deal, Emmett was ecstatic and ran up to Rosalie – knocking her down.

"Rose, Rose!!! Guess What????" Ok-ay. He is starting to resemble a first grader, now.

"Yes Emmett, you want to tell me something?" She got up, she was clearly annoyed, but she flashed a dazzling smile towards, I returned my not-so dazzling smile.

"Well …" he dramatically paused, something I personally think is girly, but any-ho, that's him. Then making a quick recovery,

"Mike tried to rape, ok kiss Bella today, in between classes, so me and Edward – who had to go all 'macho' saved her." And he also speaks fast.

"I'm going to kill that bastard, when I get my hands on him!!!" All this fury on him, because of me? I'm touched.

"But wait honey there's more – Bella and I agreed to prank him – BIG time!" Honey? He can sound like a first grader to fifty year old man in one minute – holy cow. This guy has issues.

Rose smiled cunningly,

"We haven't pranked anyone in ages, you know? This one must have everybody included, even Edward. Because Mikey Newton's gonna wish he was never born" She sounds evil, please remind me not to get on her bad side.

Wait a second; have I been standing in the doorway, watching them talk? Yup, that's how slow I am. I walk in and dump myself on my bed, throwing my bag somewhere.

"So how was your day?" Rose asked.

"You sound like my mother" Emmett added, she just glared at him, talk about an emotional relationship.

"Well it's one I'll never forget, first the gay history teacher, then the 'close' to getting lip raped by Mikey Newton; then the amazing P.E students. So all good". She laughed after my rant, the dropper herself on the couch next to Emmett, who was trying to figure something out, on his mobile.

"Let me guess, nothing you expected?" Defiantly, I mean this IS Newman High – It's impossible to get in.

"Mm-hm"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, when I moved here"

"I think everybody does, when the move here" Emmett, looks up his screen.

"Ok, Jasper and Alice are up for it, where as Edward is busy tonight. Alice is coming extremely excited, typical pixie." Edward's busy tonight? To scared to face me, huh? I really need to figure this guy out – or maybe he's just busy.

"Obvious Alice reaction" Rosalie commented, I need a second to get my thoughts coherent.

"I need the bathroom, I'll be a sec." I say, getting up.

"Sure" Rose replies, probably in thought, about the prank.

I quickly got in and locked the door. I sat down on the sink. Ok here's what happened today:

Freaky teachers

Close to being 'lip raped'

Saved from Emmett and Edward

Edward acted weird in biology

Met Josh

Prank deal

Plus I had my parents back home, in the middle of a nasty fight, which I hoped would end well.

Wow, that's a lot for one day though, in Forks sometimes it would take more than a week for that much, umm what's the right word? Excitement? Energy? Action? You get the point though, but annoyingly Edward just sticks to my thoughts and his problems. Is it me? I feel crazy and stupid having this attachment to someone I barley know, I've barley spoke to!

And I just want to go talk to him and figure him and his problems out. But the thing is, I can't. I don't why and what's stopping me – but I just plain can't. For some reason, I have this feeling I find out soon enough though.

I was my face, to cool myself down and to get rid of any signs of thought and worry. I had my hands full here and with thoughts of angry parents back in Forks. Right now I feel like I'm just running away for some reason, but I'm not sure from what.

When I came out of the bathroom, I found Alice: hyper, jumping up and down, yet sitting and extremely calm Jasper next to her. Talk about opposite's attract.

"Hey Bella" Alice said from the couch.

"Hey Guys" I returned, Jasper was grinning,

"Emmett told us everything" he said.

"I have a feeling he has a big mouth" I sighed, everybody laughed, except Emmett.

"Hey, I do not" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh yes you do, I know this because I've been living with you for 16 ½ years – soon to be 17" Alice replied back. He just stared at her but she had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Ok, Ok, Ok we're not here all here to discuss how much my boyfriend talks, but to discuss how to get Newton back" I guessing they all hate his guts for some reason, wonder why?

"It should be at the dance!" Alice piped, somewhere public: risky, but on the positive side he'll get embarrassed.

"I agree" I said, joining them – but on the floor, there really wasn't enough room on the couch.

"Okay at the dance, although we should take pictures of him and post them around the school" Japer agreed, as we did to the pictures part.

"But how will we embarrass him?" I asked, Emmett looked excited.

"We should get him to dance with a guy" huh?

"You mean make him gay?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" I have a feeling it won't work…

"Sorry, I'm not sure about this" I said.

"But look at him he's already gay and I bet he'll dance with anybody – meaning guys" Jasper said, interrupting his silence.

"True" Emmett said showing his smart side, wait he had one?

Then it came to me,

"I know, we should spike his drink with something to make him go crazy or drowsy. We make 'em do something embarrassing while is this state. Then we can take pictures of this and put them around school" I smiled, proud of my brainwave.

"I have the perfect stuff" Emmett responded.

"I like it" Rose spoke.

"Ad we can get Edward to play some lame song when he goes mental" Alice suggested. I nodded.

"So all in favour?" Jasper asked all of us.

"Yup"

"Yuppers" – Alice's word.

"Yeah" You could tell how enthusiastic Emmett was.

"Sure"

"Cool, I guess but how are we going to give him the drink, also remember there will be some teachers around" Jasper… said.

"I can give him the drink – I mean he's so desperate, he won't notice a thing." God that means I'm gonna have to go …

"So plan settled" Jasper asked, again with the checking.

"No – who is going to take the pictures?" Emmett mentioned.

"Me!" Alice exclaimed, she told me she loved photography, so that made sense.

"Okay, but Edward should take some photos from stage view, and then we'll have multiple shots" Rosalie added.

"We got to go Jasper – coach will kill us if we're late" Emmett interrupted.

"Basketball training?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah, we'll tell Edward there" Jasper answered her guess.

"Kay" I absently minded said, staring into space.

Then Emmett got Rosalie into a kiss, I looked away feeling a little, disgusted?

"Hey if you want to proclaim your love to my sister, please don't do it physically and in front of us." Jasper also disgusted interrupted their kiss.

"Shut up, Mr. Look her in the eyes" Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, where I just chuckled at their competition.

_Edward's Point of View_

"Hey Edward" I heard Emmett calling my name as I was getting dressed to leave gym and head over to our practice room, to meet up with the other guys.

"Oh hey Jasper and _Emmy_" I emphasized Emmett's nickname.

"Hey Eddie" Jasper got me back for Emmett, sometimes they act like brothers more than Emmett and I do.

"So anyways after Mikey Newton's attack on Bella, we all decided to prank him as revenge, you in?" I hated Mike Newton with my guts, why'd you think I kicked him out of my dorm? Then seeing him with Bella like, I just don't what came over me.

"Hell yeah" I said moving my fist in an action.

"Thought so" Emmett muttered, I decided to ignore that.

"We're planning to get him at the dance – Spike he's drink, he'll do something crazy and we'll have our cameras ready and post the results around school?" Hahaha Mike drunk, some people may have to shield their eyes.

"But who came up with the plan?" I just had to know this.

"Bella" Emmett said blankly. O-kay. She's kinda surprising me more and more.

"Sweet, I've gotta go, see ya" Sweet? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Alright Eddie-boy, we don't want to keep you waiting" Emmett replied.

"Yeah, see ya" Jasper said. I walked off towards the practice room. Think about what was I supposed to do in the prank? Play some lame song? I might as well do that.

"Hey Edward" Huh – Oh, it was Josh; he interrupted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Dude, so how was another day of school?" I've never met anybody who has hated school as much as him.

"Don't even ask. But still alright. Oh guess what? I met Bella today and I told her about you." Huh HE did what? Josh was my best-friend and we came to the school together, he's the only one other than Jasper and Emmett I share majority of my secrets with.

"You DID what?" He looked blank for a second.

"Um I just told Bella about you talking about her and telling me about her." But still!

"Why?"

"Well because I didn't want to sound like a freaky stalker, who knew everything about, anyway what is to you, it's not like you like her?"

"No I don't" Did I?

"Come on, lets got" Josh said forgetting my outburst. I decided to change the subject.

"Did you come up with a list of songs?"

"Oh yeah, but I have a feeling Jack will change half of them" Typical Jack behaviour, the dude like arguing for no reason sometimes.

"Oh yes, I'm expecting that" I chuckled.

As we entered the room I was Aaron and Jack were both ready and had set up everything for us."

"Hey guys" I greeted my fellow band mates – they just sounded really nerdy.

"Hey"

"Hi" They might as well say 'whatever' to acknowledge my presence.

"Okay – I got the list:

May Angels lead you in – Jimmy Eat World

I'm not a Perfect Person – Hoobstank

Animal I've Become – 3 Days Grace

Are you going to Be My Girl – Jet

Big Casino - Jimmy Eat World

Far Away – Nickelback

Feels Like Tonight – Daughtry

Accidentally in Love – Counting Crows

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

But it's better if you do – Panic at the Disco

"Why all covers?" Jack asked, and here comes the argument.

Truthfully I really wasn't listening to Josh's comeback, I was thinking about what Josh had said and how I did feel 'bout Bella. It's kinda freaky though, I barley know her and I saved her from Mikey Newton – I mean if it were Jessica, I wouldn't dare save her.

But really do I like her?

**Literally I have the word 'say' bookmarked in my thesaurus as I'm sick of the word 'said'. Sorry I know, Bella and Edward's relationship is kinda weird at the moment, but soon it'll be all cleared. Don't hesitate to contact us if you have any queries.**

**Review – Neyha : P**


	8. Tears and Popcorn

**A/N: Sorry Dudes, lets just leave at I'm lazy but truthfully I actually have a whole story behind why I haven't posted for awhile, but anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I AM extremely jealous of Stephenie Meyer, because SHE is the one who owns the characters – except Edward's band – they're all mine - **_***evil smile*.**_

_Edward's Point of View_

Practice wasn't that great today; Aaron kept on getting pissed at me as my thoughts were somewhere else. I kept on messing up the lyrics and riffs. Even if I was multi-tasking I realized something. You know how I'm in high school, Bella's just a crush, and I'll get over her soon enough …

_Bella's Point of View_

After Emmett and Jasper left I realized I had to do something, check my e-mails. I knew I was going to get one from my parents – together sent, hopefully and probably one from Jake and the guys. They always e-mailed together in Embry's garage, know to us as the 'The Place' don't ask me why though …

"Hey Rose, can I use the computer?" I interrupted Alice and Rosalie, who were in a deep conversation, I think about the dance?

"Sure, you don't even have to ask, our log on is 'girls620' and password 'April'." 620 – is our room and I think her birthday was in April.

"Oh wait Bella" Alice stopped me before I got to the study table, where the computer was, was something wrong?

"Let me know when you want to go shopping, so we can make plans" So that's what they were talking about! Eww, I don't want to go shopping.

"I really don't want to go, but if I have to, just not today" I was in no mood to do anything today.

"Don't hate shopping Bella, it's a sport" Alice told me off. Rose on the other hand rolled her eyes

"I rather play basketball, sorry" I grinned evilly at her. She poked her tongue back at moi.

Ignoring that, I went to the computer, and let them continue talking. As I logged in, I was thinking about Forks, and what I'd miss in one day. Would they even miss me? Eager to answers my questions I quickly logged into my e-mail account, seeing that I had received a couple from facebook, one from the guys and another from my parents, wait they e-mailed me separately? And I thought my moving would help.

I opened my mum's first, as I wanted to get her lecture over with, good thing she couldn't see me roll my eyes, or I'd be in trouble.

_Bella,_

_I miss you tons!!!! How are you? Unpacked? What's the weather like in L.A? Made any friends? Cute boys? What's the school like?_

_Well the house is empty without you, visit me soon!!!_

_Love Mum! – Reply soon. xxx_

Short and sweet, wanting to get to the point – that's my mum. I wasn't bothered with the whole scene. I knew asking about Dad would put her off, she also knew how much I wanted them to stay together, she had other plans though.

_Hey Mum,_

_I'm fine, what about you and Dad? _

_I unpacked quickly with the help of my roommate, who is really a nice person and I've be-friend her. No mum, I haven't kept an eye out for boys. The weather is warmer than Forks, and sunnier! _

_The school is humongous, and I haven't seen the entire thing yet._

_Love you too,_

_Bella._

Now for my dad's e-mail, this time it took ages to load.

_Hey Bells,_

_How are you? Like the school?_

_Well if you don't, you can always come back home, to us._

_Love Dad._

My dad's e-mail was even shorter. We both weren't the type who liked to share our emotions with others. We'd get embarrassed very easily. So having a conversation like this is difficult for the both of us.

_Hi Dad,_

_Don't worry about me, it's all good. I'm great and the school is even better, but I need time, I mean I've only been here for one day, but I doubt I'll have any problems._

_How's the weather in Forks? Has it cleared up a bit or the continuous rain? And as expected we have sunshine here!_

_Love Bella._

I was sad, I missed them, even though I got annoyed at them at times, I couldn't deny it, but I just hated the part I just knew they were getting further and further apart. Okay, now I feel as if I'm on Dr. Phil, pah!

In an attempt to make me feel better, I opened the e-mail from Jake and the crew.

_Bella,_

_We're bored. No one to laugh at when they trip (Jake said that!). And we can't practice any songs, since our 'key' band mate isn't here!-.-_

_Today, in Spanish, Mr. Briggs kept looking at your seat. Then until five minutes later, he noticed you were gone "Oh yeah! Bella moved schools!" Bella, we think the entire Forks know. The hospitals gonna miss you! Lol._

_So what's L.A like? You're in the city of stars, cheer up (I know you're upset – Nessie: P). Is the school as nerdy as it seems or the usual: jocks, cheerleaders crap? _

_Oh! The weather? You must be happy with the sun._

_Anywayz, love you, reply soon,_

_Jacob, Nessie, Quil+Embry. _

_Ps – I've sent you another e-mail (Nessie)_

The e-mail made me smile; making me feels as I did have people I could get along with, if something didn't turn out right here, but the looks of it, I'll settle fine here – hopefully.

Did Nessie send me an e-mail? Wait I'll have to check that, as I missed it. Waiting for the e-mail to load, I decided to eavesdrop on Alice's and Rose's conversation, and then just as I started to pay attention, they decided to be quiet. Okay today is turning out to quiet brilliant, oh yes. What's the time?

I tried to keep my mind busy as I waited for Nessie's e-mail – it was only 5 and we got off at 2:30 – shorter than my time at Forks.

Finally the gayboy e-mail opened up, making me feel reviled, but anxious at the same time. Well you see that me and Nessie (wait, I'm sorry Nessie and _i)_ made a deal before I left, if she had any details on my parents she swore to tell.

You see, Nessie was my best friend, especially really close to me since we hang out with mostly guys, she was a real friend – especially when I PMSed, she was the one who understood. We met when we were in Grade 6 - Middle school, she moved from Boston unlike me who lived in Forks for my entire life, she lived in Boston her entire life – well until she moved to Forks. And since then we've been attached by the hip. Really her name isn't 'Nessie', it's just that she refuses to let people know her real name, which I know but have sworn to secrecy.

_Bella,_

_As I promised here is the 101 on your parents. Dude I feel like an undercover spy – you so owe, but that's what friends are for._

_I met your parents at the supermarket while I was picking up some Gatorade. Well they just were arguing and arguing well, over you, they both miss you and worry about your welfare, but you did the right thing, giving them space, they worst thing is that you'll interfere and make them and you uncomfortable._

_So don't worry Bella, and smile – (glares at your frown) _

_Love Nessie – hope to see you soon, you visit or we'll visit you and Disneyland! lol._

A single tear fell out of eye, I felt so emo, and just to make myself clear I'm not an emo. Well it's just, I don't know, I just loved the idea of our family and it just takes me by surprise that they don't belong together anymore. I've asked people why? But come on, you got married and had a kid, why can't you just live the emotions you had back then? But I have no power when it comes to things like this.

I dropped my head onto the table as I let my thought fly around my head. I was awoken by Rosalie's worried voice.

"Bella, are you alright?" I brought my head out of pool of hair which was covering my face and tears.

"Yeah, just in thought" Well my voice wouldn't of gave it away any more. Now I feel like a wuss on my first day of school.

"Well you look pale, do you want to talk about it or keep it in?" Alice asked me, in her high pitched voice.

"No, I'm fine, just a little worried about my parents and their divorce and stuff" I tried to smile at the end of the sentence, but I probably looked like some retarded fish.

"Bella, hush, it'll be alright" Rosalie whispered as she wiped my remaining tears.

"Rose, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need – Emmett, I bet he could cheer her up in no time." Alice said as she took Rosalie to the side. I pretended not to hear them; it was rude to eavesdrop, okay when I have cared about manners?

"Strangely I agree, I'll call him right now" Rose returned her idea, with agreement. I heard he fetch for her phone, when Alice came up to me. I had to thank them, never have I been treated with such hospitality before, from people I've know for less than 24 hours (excluding in doctors, they're just a different case).

"Thanks you guys, seriously this is pretty sweet of you" I was cut off by an angry Alice – hey alliteration "Angry Alice" I was so sad sometimes …

"Bella, this is no problem, you're a friend and that's what they do." I've been told that twice today, maybe I should be a better friend, I feel so weak, not in the muscle way, it was no news that I lacked in the muscle department.

"Okay, but still I appreciate this" I tried to smile at her, she just returned it with a really dazzling one, I really need to work on my facial expressions.

"Good news, Emmett's coming to take you out to a movie – I think he was just eager to get out of homework, so Bella brush your hair" Emmett taking me to a movie, this will be … interesting.

"Um did you get any homework?" Rosalie asked me, as I brushed my hair. I thought of my event filled day, and tried to remember any homework.

"Errrr no" I hope not.

"Lucky" Alice whined

"I got tons, uhh screw the school" Rose cursed.

"Same" Alice whined, again.

"Hey, I bet its newbie luck" I made an attempt to make them feel better.

"Sure or maybe the teachers are out to get us" I chuckled at that one; I knew exactly what they meant.

Literally two seconds later Emmett busted through the door as if it were emergency. Dude, I was just upset over my parents and now I'm fine … no need to over react.

"I'm here" Emmett puffed. I rolled my eyes; I guess his silliness was going to take a while to get used to.

"Ready to go?" Emmett looked at the three of us.

"Oh we're not coming – we have homework, unlike someone" Rosalie emphasized 'someone'.

"Hey, hey it's not my fault, go blame the teachers" Really, I was scared at Rose being mad at me.

"Just kidding, enjoy freedom while you have it" Alice rolled at her eyes on that one.

"Come on Bella, see ya Rose Baby and pixie" Emmett smirked as he lead me out of the door.

"So Bella, what do you want to watch?" Ummmm…

"What's playing? I'm in the mood for a comedy" I need a good laugh… but that's what Emmett's for.

"Duplicity, Race to Witch Mountain, Watchmen and Bride Wars" Didn't I want to watch Bride Wars, but that was ages ago?

"Isn't Bride Wars old?" I asked, as we came out of the elevator.

"Yeah, it was a big hit, so girls asked them to play it again this week for them"

"Weird" This school is freaky, period.

"I know the girls are crazy here" I could tell.

"So how big is this school, 'cause, I'm going to get lost?" I sigh at the sight before, is this really a mall in a school?

"Yes before you ask, this is a mall, the founder of the school was loaded with cash and his kid was … picky so just for him the mall was made and basically this entire complex they have for us. So we have to thank the spoilt kid" Was that guy loaded or what? He should have helped the people in Africa dying of HIV. People these days. I shook my head in disgust.

"So other than a mall, a cinema does the school have anything other?" Before I get extremely surprised.

"Uhhh, a swimming pool?" I smiled at that, my last school had one of those.

While I was looking at the number of stores, Emmett lead me to the cinema, coincidently we bumped into Edward.

"Hi Eddie Boy!" Emmett greeted him enthusiastically, laying a little thick.

"Hey Emmy, Bella" So the brothers have pet names for each other, how cute. I smiled back at Edward.

"So what ya doing?" Emmett asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied in his face, whoa talk about competition. I decided to cut in.

"Emmett's talking me to the cinema, because I'm bored and sad" I didn't want him to know I was crying. Emmett smirked at him and put his arms on his chest.

"I'm nothing, just walking around" I nodded. Emmett looked like he had an idea.

"Edward, why don't you join us?" That made it feel more awkward. He scratched his neck, nervously.

"Come on! I'll pay" I wonder why he was so desperate?

"Hey dude, your money is practically mine, we both have the same parents … kind of" Edward smiled at him

"Fine, what are watching anyway? Edward started following us to the cinema, wherever it was.

"I'm thinking Bride Wars, what do you think Bella?" I let out a little giggle, I'm sure Emmett would fit perfectly in a cinema full of teenage girls.

"That sounds good" I saw Edward's change into a horrified one.

"Um, oh I just remembered I have homework to go finish" Edward stuttered. I plainly laughed at him – we all knew it was an excuse. He glared at me in return.

"Not so fast, hot stuff, we're here and you've agreed." Emmett growled.

"Sorry Edward" I smiled cheekily at him. He just frowned.

As we stood in line for tickets, I realized that the place was packed with tons girls and a few of them with their boyfriends. We were going to be misfits.

"Why don't you guys get snacks – Edward you know what I like" I guess that could be taken in a wrong way but I'm sure Emmett didn't mean that.

"Come on Bella" Edward pointed towards the snack counter.

I followed him there, as we waited for our turn, Edward made small talk.

"So how do you like the school, so far?"

"So far, so good" Which is the truth.

"Hi Edward, what would you like?" Some desperate girl asked; Edward was clearly uncomfortable. I smiled at the scene.

Edward turned to me,

"So Bella, what would you like" He put his hand on my shoulder, I was fighting the urge to laugh.

"I'll take small popcorn, a small bag of maltesers, and a bottle of 7up, thanks" I normally bought a ton of stuff and left half of it.

"Um for me I'll have 1 large popcorn, 1 medium popcorn, I slushy, I bottle of coke and 2 bags of twizzlers."

"How much?" I asked, they were paying for my ticket, and Emmett was taking me out, I had to repay them.

"That'll be $22.50" The girl replied in a bored voice as she went to go get our stuff.

I took out my wallet and started to fish out the money. Edward stopped me.

"I got this" His voice sounded serious.

I whined,

"Hey it's not fair, he's paying for my ticket can't you let me pay, or least just my food" He just gave me a look.

"Uhh…. no." Come on!

"Please Edward" I begged, but he insisted and reached over and gave the money. I frowned.

Emmett came in time to help us pick up all the food, boy does he eat – large popcorn?

"Eddie Boy, you look pale" I looked him in the face, yeah he did. He nervously looked around.

"Let me guess, you're uncomfortable because we're going into a cinema filled with girls and you're afraid they'll hit on you" Emmett said, totally unsurprised, I was surprised that he was popular with the chicks. He seemed quiet around most of them. He just gulped – I took that as yes.

I asked Emmett,

"Is he really scared of this many girls?" Emmett nodded, ignoring the fact Edward was standing right next to us.

"Oh yeah, last year when he had a gig for a dance, as soon as one song finished they started stalking and chasing him, while he ran around – crazy. He's never been the same around girls, other than Rose and Alice, since then" I bit my lip; I guess it was rude to laugh.

"Poor Edward" I looked at him, giving sympathy. He just shook his head ignoring us.

As we were waiting for our cinema to open we stood near the door, it just happened to be the 'chick flick' of the school and many girls came up and winked at Edward. Who looked horrified. Emmett and I couldn't stop laughing. And he always growled at us in return.

"Okay, enough of teasing Edward today" Emmett said between his laughs, the last girl, a fake blonde with her boobs in the air, as she pushed her chest in the air, had attempted a booty drop, right in front of him, I may burnt for life – trust me, it was a nasty sight. Even a few had the eye out for Emmett; I bet Rosalie would kick all of their asses to Timbuktu.

"I'll keep on going on about how I love Rosalie and how's she sick, Bella can you do us a favor?" It'll depend on what it is.

"To save Edward's scrawny ass, pretend you guys are on a date" Uhhhh….

"No kissing" I spurted.

"You guys are my last resort, I guess, are you okay with this Bella?" Not really.

"Yeah, it'll be okay, I'd love to see all the girls' expressions." Giggled at the thought. But I probably get mostly glares and death threats.

"Yeah, if any of them try to kill you let me know first" Trying to macho? Hahaha.

"Okay Mr. Brilliant, what do we do now?" He asked Lover boy Emmett.

"Now put your arm around Bella and let's go to the cinema, and just play along with my conversation." I nodded, surprisingly Edwards managed handle all his food and keep an arm around me. The arm, felt weird.

Emmett started the fake convo;

"So Bella, it's such a shame we couldn't double date today, poor Rosalie had to have a head ache."

"Yeah, I hope she feels better soon." I repeated the first words that came to mind.

"God, I love that woman so much" I have to admit, Emmett was playing it really thick.

"We've got the picture" Edward replied dryly back at him, as we got into the line for the entrance.

Emmett whispered to us,

"Bella say something quietly and Edward, you laugh at her, while I get the tickets checked." O-k.

"Um Edward, Emmett said you have to laugh now" I whispered towards his ear. Then Edward pathetically started to laugh,

"Ha-Ha, Ha-Ha" Very lame, the guy can't even laugh.

"Edward, laugh properly" I whispered, with a hint of anger.

"Ha-Ha, Ha-Ha" The guy continued his lame laugh, people were starting to stare.

"Edward, laugh properly, people are staring – especially your lady fans" I whispered again.

He just continued his lame laugh. God. That's when I decided to tickle him as we headed in, through the doors. He let out a snort and actually started to laugh – properly!

"How sad, my brother can't even laugh properly without being tickled, what a shame, what a shame" Emmett, shook his head at Edward. He poked his tongue in return.

I sat in the middle of them, and we were in the middle row of the cinema. I looked around while the adverts started to play. Mostly the crowd was filed with girls, who were in groups with their (girl) friends and a few with their boyfriends. Sadly there was one boy in the middle of a row on top. Was he a loner, or on chick watch? I asked Edward.

"Psst, Edward, who is that guy over there, is a loner or what?" I pointed at him, while he turned around, He frowned.

"That is Taylor, ignore him, he is just a desperate loser" By Edward's tone, I could tell he didn't like him.

The movie wasn't that great, I don't understand why they liked it so much. We watched the movie in silence, or well that's what you're supposed to do, when you go to the cinema but we had the few 'awwws' and 'ooooos' well until Emmett got bored.

Out of the blue, as a guy comes on screen Emmett yells,

"OH MY GOD, ISN'T THAT GUY HOT?" Edwards and I both start laughing on the spot. Where as the some other people had other plans …

"I TOTALLY AGREE" some random girl stood up and screamed; she looked so familiar.

Then we heard a group of 'YEAHS' then followed by a big 'SHHHH!'. Edward and I continued to laugh, Emmett joined us.

Then the usher came,

"I'm sorry dudes, but if you won't shut up, we'll have to kick you out" The guy was clearly a freshmen and was trying to be fierce. I closed my mouth and continued to watch the movie. Emmett and Edward were clearly not happy.

"Let's annoy the little sucker" Emmett whispered at us, as he pointed to the usher who was walking around the cinema.

"Okay" I hesitantly said.

"Deal" Edward was clearly game on.

"Now Bella, when he turns around to face the screen I want you to scream, me and Eddie boy will throw some popcorn at him, but when he turns around, clearly look engrossed into the movie or it'll give it away." I nodded.

They both got the ammo ready, as I was watching the usher like a hawk. He slowed turn around. 1, 2, 3 …

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed, Emmett and Edward had already threw the popcorn and hit him in face as he turned around, I quickly turned my face to the movie then looked at usher confused. The kid was clearly pissed.

Emmett, hi-fived us both, while he wasn't looking. But it seemed Emmett wasn't entertained enough.

"Oooo, look who's there Eddie – Jessica!" Edward growled; I recognized her as the stupid girl from my history class.

"So?" Edward asked his older brother.

"I'll flick some of my slushy ice at her and you pour some coke at her – Bella, try your best with the popcorn, her hair is curly so I'd like a piece stuck in there." Emmett was either trying to make Edward annoyed by teasing Jessica or making him feel better and by the looks of it – it was making him feel better.

"Just wait of the Usher to turn again" I grabbed a load of popcorn in my hand; they both had their drinks ready.

"1, 2, 3 …" Emmett whispered.

"Now" …

This time Jessica screamed. The usher came up to her,

"What's the problem, miss, you've screamed twice, another time and you're out"

"But, I didn't do anything" He cut her off,

"That's what they all say."

"But I have something disgusting and wet down my shirt … ewww" She whined, clearly annoyed and impatient. The usher just ignored her and walked off.

Another successful plan by Emmett had worked, this time we watched the rest of the movie in peace but with a few screaming – 'THAT'S SOO HOT!" of course we just laughed at them.

After the movie. My mood was noticeably better and lighter, I have to admit I did have fun messing around (a bit) in the cinema.

"Hey let's go grab some dinner" Emmett dragged us towards the food court.

"Yeah, sure buy why don't you call the rest of them or they'll get pissed" I added

"Yeah Emmy, I Can totally imagine Alice pissed at you, well, when isn't she?" Also Edward was clearly in a lighter mood, which was … um nice?

**A/N – 11 pages, size 11 that's a lot! It took all day, as I was home with a sore throat and a bad cough. This time no review no chapter, and the more reviews I get I will DEFFIANTLY post quicker.**

**Also if you're a Beta out there and are willing to help me please let me know, before I start searching for you guys myself.**

**Love Neyha : ) So NO REVIEW, NO CHAPTER!**


	9. Help!

**A/N – Hey guys! Just a quick post, I'm in school and it's the last day before Spring Break!!!**

**Oh I just watched bride wars and it sucked – Sorry I used it.**

**As you know I have some pretty helpful readers out there and I'd really like your help for this – I basically need an idea for my next chapter. It's has to be in school and subject related – It can involve Edward's band or Bella's problems, whatever. And I'll write about the idea I like the most – so please Help!!**

**Thanks – Have it all sorted out but I kinda need a filler chapter. So don't worry this won't happen again.**

**Love Neyha : )**

**Ps – Maaya and I were checking stuff about the Twilight movie and I found out that Spunk Ransom (Robert Pattinson) reads fanfic – so beware!!!**


End file.
